reign_rpfandomcom-20200215-history
Assassination101
((Reposted with permission from irialalexander)) What is an assassin? The word assassin is derived from the word Hashshashin, also Hashishin, Hashashiyyin, or Assassins), and shares its etymological roots with hashish, from Persia ). It referred to a group that was part of the Nizari branch of the Ismā'īlī Shia. Founded by the Persian Hassan-i Sabbah, the Hashshashin were active in the fortress of Alamut in Iran from the 8th to the 14th centuries, and also controlled the castle of Masyaf in Syria. The group killed members of the Muslim Abbasid, Seljuq, and Christian Crusader élite for political and religious reasons.Although it is commonly believed that assassins were under the influence of hashish during their killings or during their indoctrination, there is debate whether these claims have merit. The Assassins were eradicated by the Mongol Empire in 1275. The earliest known literary use of the word assassination is in Macbeth by William Shakespeare (1605) 'Role play rules ' Even with this style of role play, the basics follow the same as an other styles or “trades” .. The basic rules for such are the following: 1.No god mod 2.No force hitting 3.No meta gaming Each one of these, as a role player, is to be followed due to the nature of the rules that have been given. I will go in details in each one to give a better understanding 'No god mod ' This is simple. The chara can not be immune to everything and all.. It can not take , say, ten nukes to the head and still have no damage towards the targeted .. Weapons and armour apply to this as well, everything has a weakness as well as it can counter objects. Below is the workings out as a human . This would give you a better under standing with the weakness as well as strengths of each class of armour or protection .. -NOTE- Other races or “species” may not have armour on but their skin or body make up etc could be used as a formation of armour.. 'No armour ' Weakness: Knife , daggers, swords, blunt weapons, magic, projectiles etc , Hand to hand Strengths: None ' Light armour ' Weakness : swords, blunt weapons, magic, projectiles etc Strengths: Hand to hand, Can give certain protection against Knife and daggers. 'Medium armour ' Weakness ; blunt weapons, magic, projectiles etc Strength; Knife , daggers, swords, Hand to hand >heavy armour Weakness; magic, projectiles etc Strength; Knife , daggers, swords, Hand to hand, swords, blunt weapons -Note- Daggers can, if hitting a vital joint or “link” in a armour, no matter what class, can do some damage to the suit or can damage a limb. ' No force hitting ' Each turn of role play or combating style am using T1 style . The chara can not force hit the target, even if that target is a NPC. Unless the Handler is controlling both chara and NPC.. In the assassin role play, this rule still applies. There is ways to hit a target with out breaking this rule.. Using ploys, tricks or just being a dirty fighter . Assassins are known to apply certain skills… Speed, long range weapons, stealth , “mind tricks” etc to complete their goal in this task.. But still have to give the other chara three options. *Get hit * Dodge and flee * Dodge and counter/ attack -NOTE- use of poisons etc… As long as there is a IC proof that it is there , say in a drink, before handing it to the chara.. Then it would class as a follow up post or a kill post. 'No meta gaming ' This is the big issue with the users of most role plays more so the assassin role players themselves.. Hits can be given out for OOC reasons.. Therefore , you are breaking this rule by taking it on. Do not be afraid to ask in OOC any questions that are OOC reasons.. 8 of 10 the hits are in fact for OOC reasons. Even though you are a assassin role player, does not mean you HAVE to take each job on IC wise.. If you think there is OOC reasons behind this, then ask.. As soon as you find out that it is not then this will apply to the next lot ' Names ' No. I do not mean screen names. Yes they help in OOC locating such targets but that is for ooc reasons only. Since it is a IC assassination, keep it IC. Names of the CHARA not the screen names for IC.. Even if the screen name is the same. -Note- Most are multi chara role players.. Meaning they have more then one chara they use.. Always ask this first. ' Location, Location ,Location ' IC ask for where they are or where they hang out. If they are on the move a lot , then IC search for them, using the last IC place that the person , who hired your chara, mentioned .. Remember, this be a quest type of role play. You can use NPC’s or ask other charas to help yours.. Remember, your chara has to be low key with this. No one wants to be told that an assassin is been asking around for them. As soon as your chara locates the person, do what your chara has been asked to. -Note- As stated above, enter the room, check to see who the chara is first or ask in OOC what chara they are playing.. A bad role player, namely the target, would change or leave the role play .. Rules state that unless they was going IC and OOC reasons, they can not use OOC info ' Wait to see what happens ' Okay, target has been found, what now? Do not post your chara right into the room.. Your chara does not know what is happening nor does it know where it is. Ask the room owner, or mod or any one else who is there what the setting is.. No, this is not meta due to the fact you ,as a role player, need to know what your chara is going to be greeted by sight, smell, touch etc.. Worse way to loose a chara or the mark is posting in , blowing up doors to attack the mark etc and finding out there is a large army there. Plan ,IC wise, how to deal with this.. 'Killing ' Okay, since you now know what is happening in the room. The target is there. Now how to kill the mark? Hand to hand, hide and then pounce? Think , chara wise, what would be the best way to deal with it.. Some times it takes longer to kill a mark. Winning the trust over , using others to help. Rushing to sword fight a target, not knowing that the target is a sword Master… that might end your chara. Learn your target, ic wise, well before hand. Befriend them if needed. -Note- OOC wise, DO NOT MIX THE T STYLES.. T1 Vs T1 etc only. Magic etc, NEED TO BE PREPED. > Proof So , you , ic, killed the mark… What now? Proof is needed in IC wise as well as in OOC wise too. I would say, get your chara’s friend or who ever IN IC wise to be a witness for the kill.. Save the log for OOC wise reasons. Then , IC wise, say your chara put the head a bag and skipped back to the one that hired him. This is how it should work out -Gives the head of the target to Joe-” There ya go” is the OOC log as well to show you of the kill -Joe , takes the head as he looks at it-” Hmm , that is it my thanks.. Here is your payment”- Pays five gold coins- It be a nice log to read 'Payments ' Okay, IC wise.. Payment is simple. What ever your chara wants really.. Gold, land. They can demand it but a lot take , say ,IMVU credits as a payment.. THIS IS A CLEAR META GAMING ACT. If you want to do such things, then charge the price for the logs , since they are OOC things too. -Note- Refusing to IC pay a assassin is bad for your chara’s health.. Things happen.. Refusing to pay OOC wise.. Not much really can be done about that since if your chara goes and kills the one that hired him IC wise but has paid IC wise the assassin, OOC credits can not be a reason.. 'Guild lines in Timeless Assassin Corps ' 1} No meta or mixing 2} No god mods 3} NO MIXING FIGHTING STYLES 4} ONLY T1 / T2 IS ALLOWED TO BE USED .. THE REST IS VOID 5}OOC, no baiting nor flaming. Keep the chat with in a polite manner at all time 6}Never screen hunt the target. The ad post should cover the realms where the person is, STATING ONLY THEIR CHARA NAME NOT THE SCREEN NAME. 7}Assassin names IC wise are not known only to kaze. Greet the assassin as a unknown person. Also when in a room, Charas do not know who is a assassin or not. 8} ASSASSIN ROLE PLAY IS NOT VOID! 9} Pc kills, unless agreed on both parties that a fight is allowed, deaths will be not taken 10} The use of payment, Is only set for between the assassin and the client 11} Teams of two will be sent out, both will be ic. 12} Prove of logs and screen shots will be stored here. THIS IS FOR OOC ONLY 13} Training is given either PC or public room. 14} Been killed by a assassin? DEAL WITH IT 15} Bios are needed to carry on a kill. 16} No over use of powers 17} All the main group rooms are to be AP and KZ… the style of combat is to be placed as “T1 ONLY” OR “T2 ONLY” 18} Attack post limit is to be from 400+ words. As long as the basic is covered 19} All assassin that goon missions, either get caught or killed , will have a small bomb that is connected to their heart beat. If that stops , the bomb goes off. There will be no traces of the assassin 20} It is common for assassins to attack other assassins or clans.. Feel free to attack any assassin your chara meets or knows that is not in this group. 'Need an assassin but using a group thread or message? ' "Adverts" for assassins. Note : The post will have to be at a word count 300+ to be allowed to be used as a IC post.. All assassins are to follow the Rules of RP .. Any client wishing to use this will need to have IC only reasoning , any other ooc comments will be held with in an other part of the group page to better understand this. Any assassin that take the job , will need to "reply to the sender on here.. Please note, you IC wise do not know the assassin it self. Post kills are to be placed in the "kill log" thread, that will be marked as OOC only as back up. Also, teams of two + will be sent on these Remember, CHARA NAMES ONLY.. Screen names are OOC things kids. We use them to help us, the handler, to know the screen name to the chara.:note: some have multi charas, there fore finding the IC chara is harder if they are using another one. Hardly a way around it unless you have "spies" and do recon IC wise, post in , rp it out and behave.. Locating targets are to be a mini quest. Meaning enter other rooms and try and get info etc. RP is fun -Note- Assassinations CAN NOT be done in a private message .. They can be done on group pages, if the group only role plays as such.. Again located target is needed. 'To the ones that get assassinated by a IC reason. ' If you get a log of the clean kill, DO NOT SEND OUT A KOS ORDER ON THE ASSASSIN.. Only people that can even know, are the people that was IC there or they heard it IC wise.. Any formation of meta breaking will be voided and laughed at and then you just lost your chance to IC take revenge 'Zones ' Zones are OOC things.. Do not think your chara is safe behind a OOC nice lettering, there are ways to kill a chara ' Pixel weapons ' If a avatar has weapons on it, do not think that it is there to be used.. More then likely , it is to make the OOC avatar look nice.. Words are the important thing to be used, not the whole “Your avatar has a sword ZOMG THAT MEANS CHUR EBIL”. Use common sense. I will add more when I get more chance. But I hope, so far, this is able to offer some help to the new or the ones that need to be re taught in the brain cells, how to role play as such… 'ASSASSIN 101 RULES REVISITED 2012 two ' The first part was how to act like ,with in a role playing settings and rules, an assassin in it’s basic forms. The following is more on charas themselves. Note , this is my own findings using research , If you do have a question , speak to me about it. 'Light Vs Dark. ' I be using this to mainly to class certain chara’s formations to better explain the “needs” and logics of one chara being a assassin. The following under , is about the “light”chara: Light charas: or known as holy , good guys etc. Each one will not be a assassin. Light are either a defender OR will attack for the good of all the fluffy bunnies in the world. > Inserts Tau saying “ FOR THE GREATER GOOD!”<.. Since assassins are more caring about their own greed rather then an other person / what is happening to them. It would , not only, clash with their beliefs but also commit a deadly sin, Greed. Also, most assassins enjoy killing. Light based chara, goodies, rather try change ones looks and ways in order to beat the “evil” in side. There are limited chances of a light based chara attacking and killing an other form, even though there are books around about the battle with light vs. dark.. This would not really be that true. For both sides to do this, a realm would be wiped out due to the amount of power / presences of the pure forms . Beating the object of having followers etc. An other notes that can be classed as a basic light chara but does not follow both flows of assassins way . Hunters, slayers etc. These forms normally have a legit reason to hunt said targets. Maybe their family was killed off etc. Giving the deeper feel towards the growing story. Although, they take payments for their work to repair or get better weapons etc. They only attack what they are hunting, more likely, their work will never finish until their targeted forms are all gone. A vampire slayer will not attack a normal human for a basic hit. Any hits on a vampire based chara is more suited for them. A demonic slayer also would really go for demons ,UNLESS, the hit was on a person that has made dealings with demons in the past.. Another form as well, are the anime based chara. Each one is to be dealt with, depending on` the bio. Most times, each anime has a set of what they are. For Example. Most Shinobi role plays. They are hired to do missions and also to track down missing Ninjas. Bleach anime is more of “protectors” of souls. Unless stated other wise on the bio. Meaning, they will not go on a bounty hit for others. Dark base charas. The dark ones are demonic, sinful creatures etc. Meaning. They are ideal for being an assassin. Since most enjoy to kill or hunt, they also enjoy the money etc too ß Greed . Thus, they can also employ other easy to “control” chara, such as a person that loves money, to do their tasks. Vampires: Vampires are more likely to get their riches due to their immortal state, meaning like interest in a bank. This would, in many years, increase their income. They are limited to them going out on a assassin hit. More chances they are going to feed or become a bother to a certain place. Although they are best suited at night time assassinations, in a fashion they would not be bothering with “killing as they got paid to” rather then just killing as they can. This also works on Werewolves, and zombie based chara’s. Zombies have no need for such, rather then just kill anything they can get their rotten grips on. 'Rules with in a group. ' Okay, so, you are joining or starting a group. Since we are only caring about the IC actions of it, personal feelings can not get in the way for a IC assassins. Meaning OOC feelings, although that is hard to do as we are not the chara. Basic assassin -> Lower of the lot, they need to prove themselves to the other members but also, there is a high chance of the other ranks killing them for fun. Remember , less assassins around = more work for the others = More cash. Veteran assassin -> These are or have a more kill under their belts. Meaning they learnt more about completing the task, These are also always looking out for the main head to be “un protected” so they can kill the leader, either for money or control. Elite assassin-> Highly trained assassins that take on all jobs but at a high price. Again they have proven themselves to be , well, damn good at what they can do. But this also means they are always , in most cases, watched by the main leaders as it is them that could become the next one. It is well known for all classes to “fake reports” IC REPORTS.. No chat logs can be used . Ooc reason why. Leaders-> Your big boss. These are meant to be always ready to defend themselves, but also, they only do hits that are over a certain amount price wise. They have power ,if the group supports them IC wise. A leader will always need to watch their backs. Who knows when one of their members want control. As a assassin group wise, there can , in a logic term, no IC advisers . These are more a bothersome ways. Unless ,if they can defend and is also loyal IC wise to the leader. But, the closer one is to the leader IC wise, the more of a target they are. Black smiths are important for an assassin. They create weapons and repair, if the assassin does not know how to. They do have some basic fighting skills but manly they are a size . Power over skill would be applied to certain ones. Category:Rules